marioluigifandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:The Shadow Emprorer
Hey Shadow34! I saw you on Mario Wiki and I wanted to be a member to this website, but when I try to make an account it says that it is unable to make a registration. My username on Mario Wiki is fawfulfury65 so please leave a message! I also put a message on your talk page in that wiki! See ya later! Well you'll have to teach me some of the stuff like designing templates and such. I can be a great help on improving articles and of course making new ones (I made a new article today!). I'll make sure make no one vandalizes this wiki so don't worry! So, am I the first member?--Fawfulfury65 21:42, 10 August 2009 (UTC)fawfulfury65 I have a friend on Mariowiki who has played the Mario and Luigi series and I can ask him if he wants to join. He likes Fawful too! So I think I can handle taking care of this website until you come back! Bye!--Fawfulfury65 23:10, 10 August 2009 (UTC)fawfulfury65 Welcome back!--Fawfulfury65 22:08, 21 August 2009 (UTC)fawfulfury65 Of course I would like to remain an admin!(: Ratfink43 is in vacation and Koopalmier doesn't seem to be on here much so I guess we're the only people editing this for now...--Fawfulfury65 01:31, 23 August 2009 (UTC)fawfulfury65 Hey, Shadow34, Im back from my vacation and I am now back to editing this wiki. Ya know, Fawfulfury65 is a good admin, I mean I have 2 give her credit for managing this wiki by herself(We were both on vacation). Well, Ill do my best to edit and add to this wiki.Ratfink43 Yeah I know there's so much that needs to be done here and I don't know where to start. So I'll go find some people on Mariowiki too. And I do have M&L3 so I'll try t ohelp on that article. --Fawfulfury65 19:20, October 1, 2009 (UTC)fawfulfury65 Thank you message Hey, its nice to get recognition for everything, but are you going to thank me every time that I change an article? Just wondering - Cmario17. I will try 2 do my best as well. Ratfink43 Oops Sorry about changing out Princess Peach for the Princess Toadstool article. I guess I just kind of forgot that nobody EVER calls her Toadstool in the Mario and Luigi series. Thanks for putting it back. It just looks better now that the page has more info. -Cmario17 Yep Yep I do have PiT. I fixed the story section a bit but I din't have enough time to do alot at one time. Instead of having every single part in the game like on mariowiki, I think we should just put in a short summary of the story until more users come and fix that up. I'll try to get more people to join this wikia later(: --Fawfulfury65 23:29, October 6, 2009 (UTC)Fawfulfury65 Hey did you design any templates yet? --Fawfulfury65 21:42, October 12, 2009 (UTC)Fawfulfury65 OK sweet! So I'm guessing that means we will have more users and articles. Right? --Fawfulfury65 00:39, October 16, 2009 (UTC)Fawfulfury65 Weird That's strange because we are the only admins and I didn't delete it. Right now I'm stumped on who did that. --Fawfulfury65 12:31, October 25, 2009 (UTC)Fawfulfury65 Wait didn't you give Hunter Neb bureaucrat rights before(I saw it on his talkpage). It's unlikely that he did it, but its worth checking! It would be best if we started over on the Q & A page, though... --Fawfulfury65 12:42, October 25, 2009 (UTC)Fawfulfury65 Hey Shadow 34 I made edits to the Dark Fawful article but I dont know if I did the best job on it. Can you check it for me? THANKS!!!! Ratfink43 Hello Im YoshiFawful112 Im a big fan of Yoshi and Fawful!!!!!Whats going on with you??? YoshiFawful12 Thank Im new and I love it!!!!!!!And you are right......Mario and Luigi Bowsers Inside story is the best game EVER!!!!!!! YoshiFawful112 Ok Thanks for the Heads up I will try that!!!!I havent beat the game yet I am just about to enter Peaches Castle!!!!!!And I got it the first day it came out!!!!!!!!! YoshiFawful112 DSi LL I know! I heard about that!!! But the problem is that I just got a DSi and if that's coming soon than I'm going to be dieing because I have no money for that kind of stuff. Although you know the DSi LL is actually like twice the size as a normal DSi so that's just annoying! But I'll probably get one at some point. Oh and wouldn't it be necessary to make an article on the DS systems and Gameboy Advance since the M&L series is made for them?--Fawfulfury65 00:22, October 30, 2009 (UTC)Fawfulfury65 I made the article on the DS! And have you noticed that the rules page was deleted too?! I don't get why these pages are getting deleted!!! I'll recreate it sometime but don't you think that we should have to "no yous" thing in the rules. Mariowiki has this rule where you have to say "the player" or "Mario"(or any character name), but not "you" I find that a very good rule actually and it's better than reading you, you ,you over and over again. And what can I do with um... what do you call it rights that start with a B... Sorry I have a bad memory on that kind of stuff.--Fawfulfury65 02:20, October 31, 2009 (UTC)Fawfulfury65 Make the wikia better... OK! Really, WE NEED MORE USERS!!! We don't even have a rules page, or templates, and we've had the same featured article and featured image since this wiki started! So I've though of was to help this problem... sorta. Users Of course the main problem, we have no members here. So I'd say that both of us should go on MarioWiki and tell people about this wiki. I even put up a whole section on my userpage(on mariowiki) about this wiki and I wrote "Please go to Marioluigi.wikia.com" on my pages status bar there, and no human being could miss that since it right there on the top of my page. Also, I think there's a page on mariowiki where we can put a link to this wiki on, so people can click on it and edit here. Some new users here can also make new templates. Featured stuff For the FA and FI... I'd say we should just make some random pictures featured and put them on the main page, and the completed articles should also become featured and on the main page. Really, that could make people enjoy this wiki better because there;s finally something new. And I'd also like to say that I think you should stop making articles and putting in blank sections because well... I don't know, it annoys me and I don't know. I'll think of more reasons when I have time. Rules and Q&A page Yeah those randomly deleted pages. They need to be made. I'm focusing on the rules page though... so I'd say the rules should be: *No vandalism (duh) *No yous *Respect other users *Have only one user/talk page (unless there's archives pages) I'll think up more later. --Fawfulfury65 20:57, November 18, 2009 (UTC)Fawfulfury65 Question Hey, I was wondering - to put more info on some of these articles, is it OK to reveal more storyline (as in spoilers), or do you want to keep it general? -Cmario17 OK, I've done A LOT of work on the Bowser article - I'm almost done with the Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story section. I'll probably work on Mario and Luigi's articles next. -Cmario17 I love to help! Really? Thanks!! Yeah I love helping this wiki and I will continue to do so! Ratfink43 Oh and just another thing...When will we be merging with the PiT wiki. I mean it always says "We will soon be merging" Im fine with that I just want to know when. Just curious!!Ratfink43 New Templates!!! I made two new templates(Template: Construction and Template: Image). I guess I'm actually pretty good at those kinds of templates. If you can think of any new templates, give me the idea and I can make it! --Fawfulfury65 23:23, December 3, 2009 (UTC)Fawfulfury65 Really? I've never liked the empty sections in articles. But I guess with a stub template, I can keep an eye on those empty articles and edit them later. Are you good with categories? All the categories I make turn out to be redlinks. 0_o --Fawfulfury65 00:57, December 4, 2009 (UTC)Fawfulfury65 Oh, can you fix those? --Fawfulfury65 01:03, December 4, 2009 (UTC)Fawfulfury65 I thought you could do that... but how? I tried the MarioWiki codes, but it didn't work. My userpage here is boring now, I need some userboxes!--Fawfulfury65 20:40, December 4, 2009 (UTC)Fawfulfury65 Pretty much Yeah that awnsers pretty much all questions. Ratfink43 fawful On a top 10 list, he'd be a 4. Or 5. Chortles Master1029 That fool... That vandal yesterday was a complete fool... Princess Chicken? How creative. But anyway, I have this feeling that I know who the vandal is... someone on the MarioWiki. Really... there's this user and they seem to hate me... But for a while we were getting along so I asked them if they could help this wiki. They never replied to me, though... and I have a feeling it was them... Yeah... --Fawfulfury65 01:37, December 16, 2009 (UTC)Fawfulfury65 Well... I don't know. I'll see if I can get some more people to join. Is there any other way to advertise this wiki? --Fawfulfury65 00:50, February 2, 2010 (UTC) HI hi im Popple 9000 im also on MarioWiki as Rapahelraven497 (i cant write about Rapahel raven here cause he s only in yoshis Island):) well anyway ill be on here alot and i will help! Popple9000 Here Yeah, I'll check here every once and a while. I actually keep forgetting about this place. We have to find a way to make this wiki more interesting. I mean, something else we can do without having to constantly edit articles. Also, I think we should get rid of the featured image and featured article. There's just not enough people here to vote for featured things. We should replace it with Did You Know things or something. How does that sound? --Fawfulfury65 19:24, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :Yup I got it! It is better than the first! Though, I thought its story was pretty weak... E3 is coming up so they better announce a new M&L game! --Fawfulfury65 01:34, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Still here Im here and all, problem is that I cant find any work to do...I cant think of any articles I start and most of the articles here arent complete but I havent really been able to come up with anything... Maybe I will try to edit some pages. I will get to it!Ratfink43 hi hi ,oh and i have a question! about the wii how can i connect into the internet? u probally never heard of me but im new here almost a month ive been on here and i have no idea what to do i dont even know how to edit stuff...... 20:52, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:07, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Yes, I know. He originally found me on the MarioWiki, but I guess he followed the link from my userpage here. I don't care, though, he's just a typical cyber-bully. He has no idea where a live, and he can't kill me. --Fawfulfury65 00:06, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Broggy and blitty 00:57, June 23, 2010 (UTC)sorry Im going to six flags tomorrow so im not going to be on is that fine with u? Re:User Activity Yes, a little bit. Not much happens here... I think that's just part of wikia, though. None of these wikis seem to get many users, even the Donkey Kong Wikia is having trouble. Unless this wiki becomes independent, its probably going to stay the same. --Fawfulfury65 15:28, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good I think that makes sense Ratfink43 Ohai Lol yes actually. No one's every around anymore. --Fawfulfury65 23:46, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Help Um, help? I... forgot my password. -Mario Fawful Sysop Can I become a sysop and use it here to cleanup articles and delete unnecessary stuff here if I become one? Slipknot Darkrai 22:04, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Thx Shadow. I owe it to you. Slipknot Darkrai 12:33, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Fawful clay figure hi testerday i got some clay and i made fawful out of it! its really amazing, but he falls over because his butt is kinda to big lol.I made some pikmin to also a boo its really fun.anyways sure ill be a admin.I HAVE FAWFUL!Broggy and blitty 16:48, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Bored :I'm pretty bored being here alone, do you think you can c'mere and help out here? Slipknot Darkrai 19:19, January 20, 2011 (UTC)